The Field Trip Trope: A Breakdown, an Example, and a Surprise Guest
by aestheticalistic
Summary: A somewhat short story of Peter's adventures in Stark Tower after Aunt May's death, including (but not limited to) a field trip, BFFs Shuri, Peter, and Bucky, and a surprise visit from a special God!
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks had passed since Aunt May had died, and Peter had only started packing his things today. He could blame it on mourning for the loss of his only remaining family member, but he prided himself on honesty, and to be honest, he was just procrastinating. He squinted up at a crack in the ceiling before he inhaled slowly. He really didn't want to leave the apartment and go live somewhere else, but it's not like he could live alone at the ripe old age of 16 years old.

"Hey, Underoos! You got everything ready to go?"

Peter startled at Tony's sudden entrance and jumped a little from his spot on the bed. "Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?" He watched as his mentor-figure snooped around his room casually.

Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow at all of the clothes lying on the ground. "Well, I was going to pick you and your stuff up to go to the Tower, but it looks like you aren't ready yet. Need any help, kid?" He kicked at a pair of dark wash jeans in his way and sat on the edge of the bed. Peter winced.

"I...didn't realize it was time to work on the suit," he murmured.

Mr. Stark rolled his eyes and clicked a button on his watch before standing. "It's not. Now, get dressed, and I'll drive you over myself while Happy packs your stuff." The billionaire gestured for Peter to follow him and headed out into the main living area.

Peter shook his head and raced to catch up with Tony, who was already halfway to the rickety old elevator. "Mr. Stark, we should probably take the stairs." He led the older man to a small door just off the main hallway. "Here we go. Anyway, why are we going to the tower if we aren't working on the suit?"

"Jeez, kid, just be quiet for a second. We're moving you into the tower, blah blah blah, now I gotta make a call. Shush, for god's sake." Peter shut up and watched as Mr. Stark pulled a top-of-the-line phone out of seemingly nowhere. "Hey, can you set up a meeting with the board of directors? I gotta..."

###

The car pulled into the parking garage under the tower and Peter hopped out as soon as it stopped. "Mr. Stark, I can't believe you're letting me stay here! Are you sure it's okay with the Avengers that I'm—"

The billionaire cut him off. "It's fine, kid. It's literally my tower, if they disagreed I'd kick them out. Now, go call the elevator." Peter rushed to obey him and pressed the up button. Mr. Stark followed at a more leisurely pace.

When they got on the elevator, Peter looked to his mentor. "What now? Am I going to meet the Avengers? Where will I stay? Can I still be Spiderman?"

Mr. Stark looked exasperated. "Shut up, kid."


	2. Chapter 2

They were almost to the communal living room of Stark Tower, where all of the Avengers were waiting for them, and Peter was panicking, like, so hard. "Mr. Stark, what if they don't like me?" His shaky hands gripped his backpack tightly, afraid to let go.

"Kid, I told you this already. If they say anything bad about you where FRIDAY can hear, she had my permission to kick them out ASAP. Promise." With that, the elevator doors slid open, almost silent, and they stepped into the neutral lighting of the living room. Peter saw a few hints of life throughout the room, but otherwise, it seemed very quiet.

"Um, Mr. Stark? Why are there heartbeats coming from the vents?"

His mentor groaned and snapped his fingers loudly before pointing to the ground. "FRIDAY, open the vents the Avengers are in."

With a cloud of dust and a couple of high-pitched yelps, a trio of Avengers fell from the ceiling and landed right in front of them. "Hey, Stark...fancy seeing you here," said the one with a bow strapped to his back, glaring up at the billionaire, philanthropist...you get the point.

Peter tilted his head and tried to place their faces. The lady with red hair who had landed on her feet with a knife out must have been the Black Widow, and the man with the bow was Hawkeye. But who was the third?

The two on the floor stood. Hawkeye brushed himself off and checked his bow, while the other lady, who had brown hair and green eyes, looked Peter up and down. Like he was a threat.

Peter looked at Mr. Stark, who looked bored. "Um...sir? Why were they in the vents?" The Black Widow side-eyed him and seemed to accept that he wasn't going to attack anyone.

"They wanted to spy on us, probably. Anyway, that's Natasha, that's Clint, and that's Wanda. Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch. Blah blah blah. C'mon kid, let's get you to your room." Tony strode off to a door on the other side of the room, beckoning him to follow. With a final look to the trio of vent-goers, Peter waved a little bit and walked quickly to catch up.

"Mr. Stark, did you say room?"

"Yes, now hush." Mr. Stark turned his attention to his watch and groaned. "FRIDAY, tell Pepper that I'm gonna be late. I'm getting the kid a room." Without looking up, he pointed at a door to the left with the word 'Peter' on it. "This is you. If you need anything, call for FRIDAY. I'll be back at 6 to get you for dinner. See ya."

Peter blinked as Mr. Stark walked off. "Okay, bye! Thanks!" He turned and opened the door, expecting to see a room with the bare necessities. Instead, he came face to face with a fully-stocked bedroom with Avengers posters and Spiderman merchandise everywhere. "Woah." He shut the door and suddenly broke into a sprint at the bed. One giant leap and he was lying on the softest bed ever.

"FRIDAY, can you wake me up when Mr. Stark comes? I'm gonna…" He yawned. "Take a nap…"


End file.
